The Sailor Scouts Meet Their Worst Enemy
by Peace Angel
Summary: This a really dumb idea but I put it up anyway. I put it in humor because it is the closest thing to stupid. It's short so only read if you want to read something really weird. I don't expect a lot of people to like it. I'm not too fond of it either.


Hey, I came up with this just at the top of my head

Hey, I came up with this just at the top of my head. It just kind of popped into my head one night when I was really bored. I'm writing this late at night so this is a weird story. I'm not writing more chapters to this so don't tell me to continue this in your reviews (if there are any). This is probably going to be really stupid, though, so I won't blame you if you hate it and start flaming me or anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Sailor Scouts Meet Their Worst Enemy

The Sailor Scouts were at Raye's shrine (I forget what it's called). Raye said she could feel something was coming and it would be a really tough fight. "Are you sure about this?" asked Luna. "I'm sure. I saw it in one of my fire readings. I couldn't make out what it was, though," Raye answered. The others frowned. This was not good. "Do you know where this new enemy is?" asked Lita. "Actually, I think I found a playground in a school. It's strange, I know, but I know what I saw," said Raye, shrugging. It was a total mystery. What kind of enemy hid in a playground? It made no sense.

"All right, we aren't gonna stand here and do nothing while our enemy is wrecking havoc in the world. Where is this school playground?" said Serena standing up. "I think it's in America," said Raye. "Are you sure we shouldn't make a plan first instead of rushing into things?" asked Amy. "C'mon, Amy! We can't afford to waste anymore time. We should transform now," said Mina also standing up. The others stood up and they all raised their transformation wands and brooch.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

There were a bunch of colored lights as they all transformed. They joined hands to form a circle and teleported to the schoolyard where their enemy was waiting. 

"I've been expecting you," said a voice. They looked over to the source of the voice. It was a purple dinosaur. Next to him was a green dinosaur. "Who are you?!" asked Sailor Moon. "I'm Barney, the friendly dinosaur," the purple dinosaur said. "And I'm Baby Bop," said the green dinosaur holding up her blanket. The Scouts cringed at the sight of them. Sailor Moon tried to be brave as she gave her speech. They were horrible!!! They were much worse than any other enemy they had ever faced. Baby Bop dropped her blanket. "WHHHHEEERRREE'SS MYYYYYY BLAAAANNKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??!!" she yelled/whined at the top of her lungs. The Scouts covered their ears the best they could but it was still too much. "It's terrible!" yelled Mars trying to get her voice over the horrible whining of Baby Bop. "Yeah, we have to try to attack," said Jupiter, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The lightning bolts hit the dinosaurs but they weren't even scratched. Then Barney started (amazingly) to sing, "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME. WE'RE ALL BIG ONE FAMILY!" The Scouts had to cover their ears again. "I don't think we'll make it through this battle," cried Mercury. "They're too horrible too even look at, more or less hear them!" yelled Venus. "Sailor Moon, try your tiara!" suggested Mars. 

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the dinosaurs but only hurt them a little. "How come we can't hurt them?" asked Sailor Venus hopelessly. "We can do it!" said Sailor Moon. She tried again but didn't get any further. 

"WHY WON'T IT WORK!!!" whined Sailor Moon. It was the dinosaurs' turn to cringe. Sailor Moon's whining was just as horrible. Then the dinosaurs disappeared. They were replace by people that looked exactly like the Scouts. 

"Stop that whining!" exclaimed the other Mars to Sailor Moon. "W-Who are y-you?" asked Sailor Moon tentively. "We are the Super Sailor Senshi from Japan. The ORIGINAL soldiers of love and justice," answered the second Sailor Moon. "Hey, I thought that we were the first," whined the NA Venus. "Now, don't you start whining," muttered the J(apanese) Sailor Mars. "What do you want from us?" asked the NA Jupiter. "We want you to act the way you are supposed to act. You have been brainwashed! By…" said the J Sailor Mercury. "Who?!" asked the Scouts. "Well, the name is so horrible and some say it is cursed. We don't know if we should say the name," shivered J Sailor Venus. "It's so horrible that not many people say it where we come from," said J Sailor Moon. "It is…DIC!" said J Sailor Mercury. The Senshi shivered at the mention of the name. "What are you talking about?" asked NA Sailor Mercury. "We haven't been brainwashed!" cried NA Sailor Jupiter. "They've been brainwashed too much to remember," whispered J Sailor Mars to Mercury, "What do we do?" J Sailor Mercury shrugged. She was stumped on what to do. This was really getting complicated. How could they prove that DIC was the real enemy and they had been brainwashed?

"Why don't we just kill them and end this mission. I want to go home," said J Sailor Jupiter who was really bored. "Why not?" said J Sailor Moon. The Senshi turned towards the Scouts. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhasody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

At that, the Sailor Scouts were destroyed and they would never be used to terrify innocent children ever again.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, that was the stupidest story I have ever written. It's really dumb, I know. It also really sucks. I just needed to get this idea off my mind. I should go now. Bye!

  * Peace Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Barney or Sailor Moon at all. They are not my property or anything and they are only being used for this fanfic. 


End file.
